Fan:Digimon xros wars the other story episode 1
|} ( this is a stroy about digimon xros wars only a differnet version where taiki and shout mon are not the heros and the digixros is still used enjoy :) In the small town located in america johnny a 14 year old who is always getting picked on by everyone because of hhis hight he was the shortest in his class one night everyone in town was watching the falling metor shower johnny his mother and his sister bella got a sit johnny walk off from his family because well he doesnt wanna be seen with his mom come on . johnny lays on the ground watching the metors in the sky he made a wish that he wanted to be strong and not get picked on. to be the hero he sees on t.v , to matter. after h got home and went to sleep johnny dreamed he was in his room with nothing but an red egg in his room johnny looks at it closly and sees it hatching he backs away wondering wat will come out but as the egg cracks he wakes up at like 3:00 at night he notices his computer acting werid the monitor turns on onits own johnny goes over to turn it off but then letters appear on the monitor Who are u , the monitor asks. im johnny he answers.Are you ready its says. For what johnny says. The begining the monitor says.Forget this im turning u off johnny says angerly. thecoumpter srceen then glows with a bright light that sucks johnny into it. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA said johnny. Johnny woke up on the ground wondering where he is he found himself in a field of flowers what the heck i gotta stop drinking so much soda before i go to sleep. as johnny looked around he saw a large exsloison and ran over to find a orgemon and a agumon with some small botamon he hid and watched the 2 talk Orgemon where is the code crown wormhurry up or u and ur little dragon family will be digidust. Agumon ya right im not gonna let u get the key u big green freak no go back to the tunnel u came out of. orge mon gets angery and hits agumon throwing him into the botamon Are u ok big brother the botamon say. agumon jumps up and blasts orgemon with pepper breath and orgemon summons his Goblimon minnons they surround agumon and attack him. from the clif johnny yells hey leave him alone then he hides againscared. What the heck come on out crowd orgemon says then he jumps infront of johnny. A human!orgemon shcoked Your gonna make a nice meal or my men boy haha ogremon kicks him in the pit where agumon stands.ok men kill them all hahaha orgemon commands. johnny and agumon stand surrounded by Goblimon. aw man were toastjohnny says. id argue with u buddy but uh u get the idea agumon says. as the Goblimon attack a bright light appears and sends down a red and black xros loader johnny catches it and it glows brightly wow agumon says. your the general hurry up digixros me and the botamon agumon says.What johnny says. just do it agumon says.the xros loader shines brightly and then agumon and the botamonz digixros turning agumon into black sword agumon. the goblimon shocked orgemon then says to attck and they do so haha you freaks are gonna pay for messing up my home.agumon then slashes the goblimon with little effort and then orgemon trys to run away but agumon uses his pepper sword attck killing orgemon. agumon and the botamonz then turn back thankyou human because of you my brothers are safe agumon says shaking johnnys hand. wow um thankyou by the way im johnny shaking agumons hand. now that your here the evil army is toast because you got me on your side genral agumon says. hang on im no general. johnny says agumon then takes his hands and he and the botamon go back to the village agumon come on johnny we gotta get ready to go and beat the evil army . SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!! johnny yells far away from them a shadowed figure watches them in a portal so another huan as entered then game its better to end this before it gets bad send troops over to the dragon zone we have a bug to kill the shadowed figure says. Link title